Monotaro
, that's why! ... It means it'll "Stir The Fun Up!" Get it?|Monotaro, New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version}} |height=40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monosuke (Sibling) • Monokid (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monophanie (Sibling) • Miu Iruma (Adoptive Mother) • K1-B0 (Adoptive Father; Involuntarily) |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=• Bisected during Gonta Gokuhara's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera }} Monotaro '(モノタロウ ''Monotarō) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs and also its leader. He is the brother of Monosuke, Monokid, Monophanie and Monodam. The group assists their father, Monokuma, during the New Killing School Life and they patrol inside the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. History Creation Pre-New Killing School Life New Killing School Life . At the end of the execution, Monodam killed Monokid by pushing him inside the slam-shutting piano's cover spikes. Monotaro, Monophanie, and Monosuke are all shocked and confused as to why Monokid was executed as well where-as Monokuma simply brushes it off and stated that he at least has four more kids. After Monokuma left, the remaining Kubs questioned Monodam, but he simply states that it was "For their own good" before leaving as well. Monotaro and Monophanie were both still bewildered, but Monosuke didn't think much of it and simply states that Monodam killed Monokid because he was bullying him. After this, the remaining Monokuma Kubs left the Class Trial room as well. During the end of Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie assisted Monokuma to execute Korekiyo Shinguuji. During the execution, Monodam committed suicide by rushing past Monotaro and Monophanie and into the flame that was boiling Korekiyo alive, causing it to burn even more. }} Monotaro's Confusion Monotaro's Fate The Monokubs' Return Bonus Mode In the bonus mode, Monotaro and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Creation and Development '''Name ---- Monotaro's name is based from (桃太郎 lit. Clam Peach Boy), the hero of a popular Japanese folktale. Much like Momotaro, Monotaro is the leader of his own group. The Japanese name Tarō literally means "eldest son". Fittingly, Monotaro is the leader of the siblings. 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance Monotaro's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is red on him. Likewise, his left eye is black, contrasting Monokuma's. Occasionally, a small red glow appears on the eye. He also has bright pink cheeks. He also possesses a long gray scarf with a silver star pinned to it and a yellow pacifier. He owns multiple throwing stars of different shapes. Personality Monotaro is the leader-esque figure of the Monokuma Kubs, a group of child-like robots. As a leader, he tries to unite the group members' discordant voices into one. However, being a scatterbrain, he gets sidetracked a lot and often struggles to keep his rambunctious siblings focused on the task at hand. He is also mentioned to have a clumsy side, giving him a childlike charm.Famitsu scan, September 14th, 2016. Compared to Monokid and Monosuke, Monotaro is relatively mild-mannered and less openly hostile towards the students. He also seems considerate of Monophanie and overall appreciates all the members of the group. Nevertheless, he is evil, just like all the siblings. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the Headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro and the other Monokuma Kubs are all brothers along with Monophanie as their only sister, and he is the leader of all of them. Despite being the most foolish and infantile of all the brothers, Monotaro maintains his character as the leader and appreciates all the members of the group, but when they begin to get executed he does not show great concern by the fact that it was a game. Monophanie Monotaro seems to respect his sister more then any of the other Monokuma Kubs and seems the most caring towards her. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Miu Iruma K1-B0 Quotes New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version (English) * "We're the Monokubs! Nice to meet'cha!" (Introducing the Monokubs to the students) * "Cuz , that's why! ... It means it'll "Stir The Fun Up!" Get it?" (Shutting up Kaede Akamatsu during the Class Trial) List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Monotaro was the first member of Monokuma Kubs to be revealed during the development. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monotaro the 2nd most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru:Монотаро pl:Monotaro es:Monotaro fr:Monotaro Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed